The Girl Who Loved the Bounty Hunter, or Jango and I
by j0sie95
Summary: Jessica Yissin is Force-sensitive daughter of wealthy clothing manufacturers who was taken from the temple at the age of 12 to be trained for taking over the family business. One of her father's friends/"business partners" is a mysterious bounty hunter. How will she handle her new love interest, especially as she learns more about him? Rated T for later chapters(to be safe).
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Dear Mr. Lucas, I OWN NOTHING NOR DO I CLAIM TO. I am just using my imagination.**

_**-32 BBY, Jedi Temple-**_

"A most unfortunate decision this is, I think."

Master Yoda shook his head as my parents gathered up the last of my belongings and put them in my suitcase. I was 12 going on 13, running out of time to become a Jedi Knight's Padawan. But as my room was cleared out, I knew the chance was as good as gone.

"Daddy, please let me stay! I want to be a Jedi so bad. I know I can convince Master Shaak Ti to train me. Please, Daddy, please!"

My father sighed, knelt down, and looked into my eyes, "Jessica Yissin, you are the child of businesspeople, and you will be a businesswoman when you are grown."

"Yet strong in the Force, she is. Waste her gifts she should not." Yoda seemed almost as desperate to keep me at the Temple as I was.

My father sighed, "Master Yoda, we agreed, did we not, that Jessica would only get basic training so to control and use her powers properly. She has been trained enough. Now it is time for her to be trained in the family business."

Mamma frowned, "My dear, you do realize that she can't come back-"

"I do realize that, and I am following our agreement; I must teach her. Say goodbye, Jessica."

I sniffed back tears as I walked over to Master Yoda, "Goodbye, Master. May the Force be with you."

He nodded, and smiled, "May the Force be with you, young one. Strong and wise you must stay."

I fought back tears as my parents led me away from the Temple.

**_- 6 years later, Yissin Manufacturing headquarters, Coruscant-_**

"Remember, I need that cloth in by tomorrow night, or we won't be able to make more cloaks for a week."

I shut off my comlink and straightened up my papers. Our family's business was booming more than ever, and my father praised my knack for drawing in more customers and making deals with manufacturers to keep us thriving.

I remembered I wanted talk to Dad about something, so I got up, locking my office door behind me, and headed to his own office down the hall. His door was always open, so I just let myself in.

"Hey Dad, about that-" I stopped short upon noticing someone else was inside with him.

A male body in blue and silver armor stood next to my father, and the face(or rather, the head inside the helmet) seemed turned to him as though in conversation.

I stammered, "Is this a bad time?"

Dad smiled, "You're fine, dear, you're old enough to know about our...*other* business dealings."

I sat down, puzzled, while Dad turned back to the armored man. In a serious tone, he said, "Remember, you just need to remind him that he owes my family quite a bit of money. No arguments, no pain. Don't be reluctant to use force if he resists."

The man nodded, and in a deep, growling, voice said, "As you wish."

He rose up and made his way out, but I could feel his eyes upon me as he went.

After he left, I turned to Dad and said, "Daddy, who was that?"

He smiled again, "That was an old friend of ours, Jango Fett. He's a bounty hunter, and he helps me take care of dishonest businesspeople."

"I thought you agreed to not work with him any more, my dear." Mom appeared in the doorway, looking agitated and stressed.

Dad sighed, "Honey, what did I tell you? I need to make sure any loans are paid back in full-"

"But the way *he* does it, though?"

"My *dear*-"

"Dad!" A thought occured to me.

"What, Jessica?"

I squirmed a bit, "What does Jango look like?"

He frowned slightly, "I think I can honestly say I've never seen him without his helmet on, sweetie."

Mom look alarmed. "Jessica, you do *not* want to date a bounty hunter. That is such a dangerous and amoral business-"

"But he's a family friend!" Dad seemed insulted.

"Maybe to *you*, he is..."

I got up and left my parents to bicker. I had better things to worry about...like what Jango looked like without the helmet.

I had to meet him somehow.


	2. Chapter 2: I've Just Seen a Face

My next few days were spent taking care of the family business, especially managing our Coruscant store and headquarters, and trying to figure out a way to meet Jango. I finally decided to go to a person who worked with him a lot.

"Dad, how do you meet a bounty hunter?" I sat down next to him, keeping my tone as neutral as possible.

He sighed, "Easy, you hire him."

"Do we need anything taken care of?"

He shifted while he thought, "Well, this *is* one businessman whose loan is well past due..."

"I'll hire Jango." I had to seize the opportunity.

Dad laughed, "If you insist, sweetheart. Let me contact him for you."

Later that night, I was waiting anxiously in my father's office.

"Good evening, Miss Yissin."

I almost fell out of my seat, "Mr. Fett? How did you come in?"

He walked slowly out of a dark corner, and turned to face me. He chuckled, "Your family's door is always open to me."

I stammered a bit then pushed forward a contract and an ID card. I cleared my throat and said, "This man is 6 months overdue on his loan from my father. You know what to do."

"As you wish."

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm as he rose to leave.

"What is it?"

I swallowed, and said, nervously, "Mr. Fett, I hate to be rude, but before you leave...can I please see your face?"

"You're looking at it." He jerked his arm away, obviously annoyed at a young girl's curiosity.

"Please? I'll give you a 500 more credits if you do it. Promise."

He paused, then said, "Alright, but don't get too giddy over it."

I sat back down as he removed his helmet, anticipating. When it was off, I was pleasantly surprised.

He was not drop-dead gorgeous, but to call him ugly would be an incredible insult. He had a nice jaw, a good chin, serious dark brown eyes, and thick black, curly hair, trimmed short to be practical. He wasn't smiling, but his mouth told me it wasn't alien to him. He had battle scars over his face, perhaps from a few resistant foes.

"Well? What do you think, Miss Yissin?"

"I..." I leaned close to him, "...don't think you're that bad-looking, Mr. Fett."

He thought of a reply, dismissed it, and put his helmet on with the air of somebody who wanted to get out before embarrassing himself. "I hope my time and my face was worth those extra credits, Miss Yissin. Good night." And he left.

I stood for a while, smiling. Yes, it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3: A Warm Gun

The next few days I pondered how to see Jango again. We had nobody to "take care" of, so I needed to invent something. Then the idea came to me.

We had a break-in at our main store one night, and while the thieves were defeated, I got quickly worn out fighting them, so our security guards had to do most of the fighting. I had a lightsaber and was trained by Shaak Ti in our spare time, but I had accidentally dropped it in water, and now it had to be fixed. I would have had a blaster, but I was untrained.

But Jango was a good shot, so I was told. I contacted him via comlink the morning after and begged him to teach me how to shoot.

"I'm a bounty hunter, not a teacher."

"Please...I'll pay you good money for it."

A pause. "How much?"

"1000 credits."

"1500."

"Fine. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. I'll meet you at your parents' great hall."

The next day, I found myself pacing anxiously, waiting for him to arrive. Just as I started to make my way out, I bumped into a armored figure.

"Hey!" I rubbed my forehead in pain. "Couldn't you have said you were here?"

"You need to learn to pay attention to your surroundings. Lucky for you, you weren't a target for me."

I frowned, "I _do _pay attention to my surroundings."

"Not enough, obviously. Now stop talking and listen to me." He pulled out from his holster a shiny silver blaster and gently handed it to me.

I looked it over, unsure of what to do. "So do I...?"

He walked over and said, "Here let me show you," putting his arms around me as he spoke.

My stomach fluttered as I felt his firm muscles around my trim arms. Even at his age, he was in better physical shape than most younger men.

"Hold it straight." His hand guided mine.

"Wait, where will I shoot?" I had not set up any targets in the hall.

In answer he aimed me and the pistol at a conveniently open window.

"Shoot."

I swallowed, closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang and whistled through the air as it left the window.

I opened my eyes. Jango was smiling.

"You did alright. Now, do it again with your eyes open, and by yourself."

He stepped away as I took aim. One shot, right through the middle of the window. Five more in the middle, then three on either side.

My adrenaline was rushing, amazed at my work. I grinned at Jango, who half-smiled and spoke, "You did well, but I won't be able to fully judge your abilities unless you're given a target. That's all for today as I need to get going, someone just contacted me."

"Well, my parents have property on Naboo...we could set up something there."

"Next week?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now give me back my pistol."


	4. Chapter 4: Sunshine

After Jango and I got to Naboo the following week, I had some of my family's workers set up targets on our property before I began my practice.

When I was ready, I met Jango outside. He gave me a suspicious side-eye, then said, "You're certainly dressed for this, aren't you?"

I flushed, "It's just a catsuit."

He brushed me off and led me outside. Handing me one of his pistols and pointing at the the targets, he said, "Show me what you've got."

Easily, I hit the targets, one-by-one. Then some targets started moving. Now I had to focus more. A few perfect shots, I hit most of them, missing only two.

I felt proud as I turned to Jango, who seemed pleased. "You seem to be a fast learner. Perhaps you do not need my help?"

"No! Surely, that's not all you know."

"Far from it. But you don't need to use a jetpack, do you?"

"Well, no, but..." I walked up to him and almost stroked his arm. He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"But what?"

I thought for a moment, then said, "Well, how do you stay in shape?"

"Weight-lifting."

"I already do that."

"And running."

"Oh, in that case...catch me if you can!" And I took off running. He started off after me, fighting back a grin.

We ran over two hills, yelling and laughing as we went. It went on for quite a while, until I tripped and landed flat on my face.

"Jessica? Jessica!" Jango sounded panicked. _But he's calling me by my name!_

He rushed over and knelt down beside me. As soon as he got close, I sprung up, giggling.

He smirked, "Silly of me to think _you'd_ hurt yourself."

I smiled and sighed, then said, "I do think this is the most fun we've had together, Jango."

"I agree, Miss Yissin."

I frowned, "Call me Jessica."

"Why does that bother you?"

I squirmed, "Because it does."

He stared at me for a long time, then said, "You're an interesting young woman, Jessica."

"So I've been told."


	5. Chapter 5: Mine

For the next two weeks, Jango trained me to become a better fighter. I learned to shoot different types of blasters, ran faster, reacted quicker, and grew my strength. After our last day, he approached me before I went to bed, and said, "You should be more than capable of defending yourself now, Jessica. Your improvements are very impressive. You should become a bounty hunter yourself."

I smiled as I took off my robe and set it on a chair. I was wearing one of my favorite nightgowns, a sheer black number that fell to my ankles. I had to get him to pay attention to me outside of training somehow.

"Well, my teacher _is_ the best bounty hunter in the galaxy," I said as I faced him. His face tried to remain neutral as I studied it.

I could sense what he was thinking as he looked at me. My face flushed, but I was pleased. My attempts were working.

I walked up to him and touched his face lightly, but he pulled away.

"Jango, don't push me away."

"Jessica, it would not be proper."

I grasped his hands firmly, and looked into his eyes as I pleaded, "Please, listen to me. I have loved and wanted you since I laid eyes on you. I cannot help my feelings. And I can sense what you're thinking of me in my nightgown."

He flushed and stammered, "That's just me being a man."

I shook my head. "No, you have had thoughts like this since you've been teaching me. But you've also felt love for me. I know you have."

Jango looked at me sadly, and said, "Jessica...I'm a _bounty hunter_...you don't want to get involved with a man like me. It would embarrass your family, even though your father likes me, and it would hurt your business. And...do you want to worry about me getting hurt?"

"I don't care. All I know is that I love you. Let me be yours." And then I kissed him.

Our kiss seemed to last forever. It was sweet as wine, wonderful as heaven, and I didn't want to let go.

When we finally broke apart, Jango ran his fingers through my auburn locks and smiled. "Are you sure about this, Jessica?"

"Yes, Jango."

He kissed my hands, "I guess it's settled then. I shall have to think of ways of us to maintain our relationship. Now, get some sleep, we have a long trip back tomorrow. Good night, _cyar'ika_*."

"Good night, my dear."

**Ok, so...sorry the last chapter sucked. Hopefully this one is better for y'all! Now things are getting serious! :D**

**Cyar'ika="darling" in Mandalorian.**


	6. Chapter 6: Never Tear Us Apart

_**-Timeskip to about 1 1/2 years after Chapter 5, 2 1/2 years before**__ AOTC-_

"Tell me how you joined the Mandalorians."

Jango shifted on my couch as I sat down next to him. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I have heard many things about them, but never from someone who is part of them."

He sighed. "Well, I was born on Concord Dawn. When I was 10, a war broke out between a group called the True Mandalorians, who just wanted us to stay true to our warrior roots, and the Death Watch, who believed we should rule the galaxy. The war came over to Concord Dawn, and the Death Watch ended up killing both of my parents and taking my sister. Orphaned, I decided to help the leader of the True Mandalorians, Jaster Mereel. He decided to adopt me."

Jango also told me about his rise through the ranks of the True Mandalorians, Jaster's death, the incident on Galidraan, his time as a slave, and his revenge on Tor Vizsla.

"So now you're a bounty hunter."

"Yes."

"Is it a good job?"

"I usually get good money."

"I should hope so."

"It disgusts you, doesn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I try not to judge."

He smirked. "But you Jedi hate the thought of killing people, don't you?"

"I'm not a Jedi. What happened at Galidraan was wrong. It should never have happened."

He clapped his hands and raised them. "Thank you, at least somebody agrees with me."

I nodded while using the Force to bring two pears to us. "The Jedi are beginning to lose their way. It's sad really. But in a way, I'm happy I'm not a Jedi."

He took one of the fruits. "Why is that?"

"For one...I couldn't be with you."

We both smiled. For a moment, all was right with the galaxy.


	7. Chapter 7: You Belong With Me

**_-timeskip to 1 1/2 years before AOTC-; mildly suggestive content ahead._**

"I don't want it to be like this any more, Jango."

My statement seemed to shock and startle him, and as he turned and looked at me, he said, "What do you mean?"

I drew him close to me, "Jango...I always want to be with you. I don't like you visiting me like this, in secret at night."

He stroked my hair, "I don't like it either. But something tells me us openly having a relationship wouldn't be good for either of us."

"You don't think I know that? But at the same time..." I faltered off as the words stuck to my throat.

"What?"

I turned, and looked deep into his eyes. "Jango...I want us to be married."

His eyes widened in shock at my words. "Jessica, we know that's impractical right now."

"Why is it?"

"Because of our different lives. You're a businesswoman, I'm a bounty hunter. Our lives would clash if we tried to bring them together. If we kept them separated as spouses, they would tear us apart."

"Or are you just afraid of commitment?" I choked back a tear as I spoke.

"Jessica, I..." he gently held my hands as he spoke, "you are like no other woman I have ever met. You are the most beautiful, smart, strong, clever woman in the galaxy. I have not..._been_ or seen any other woman since I started seeing you. If I had things my way, we would always be together, every day, every hour, every minute, every second. But I can't just leave my life, and you just can't leave yours."

I nodded, then spoke up, "I do know you love me..." He smiled and kissed my hands gently.

I smiled, then added, "So...how about we just commit ourselves to each other, and get officially married when the time's right?"

Jango smiled at me, and said, "I like the sound of that."

"So then it's settled. Jango Fett, as long as we are together, I shall put no man in your place, nor put you second to anyone, and you shall be my love."

'Jessica Yissin...as long as we are together, no woman shall replace you, and I will love and defend you as my love."

I threw my arms around his neck, and we shared a kiss so passionate, it led to another, then he unbraided my hair, my hands found his shirt, and another kiss...

0000000

The sun shone bright through my big bay window. I rolled over, trying to shield my eyes. I was surprised to see Jango on my couch.

"You're still here."

He grinned, "I thought it wouldn't be right to just up and leave you after last night."

I giggled and blushed. He had a point.

"But you need to get up and get dressed. There's something important we need to talk about."

"What is it, Jango?"

"We'll need to take a little trip."


	8. Chapter 8: A Long Strange Trip

"Jeen, mind the store for me while I'm away. D3PO, I have Rodian merchants coming over tomorrow morning. You will have to be translator," I said as I closed my suitcase and started gathering my last few things.

D3PO followed me and Jeen aroud as quickly as her stiff metal legs could, and spoke with a concerned tone. "Miss Jessica, I do not like the thought of you letting a man take you to a place you're not familiar with."

"D-Three, I've known Jango for quite a while now. He and I are very close; I trust him."

"I'll say," Jeen murmured snarkily.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"You don't think I can hear you two when he's here?"

"Jeen!"

"If you don't like my being able to hear you guys, you best get me a different room, m'lady."

My comlink beeped. It was Jango.

"Get out of here, you two."

00000

"What's Kamino like, Jango?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Incredibly rainy. You brought your rain coat, right?"

"I have a cloak."

"You're going to get soaked."

00000

When we reached Kamino, I realized Jango wasn't kidding at all when he said it was incredibly rainy. The sky was a dark grey, and rain was coming down at a good pace.

We landed on a hangar connected to tall, domed buildings. Jango pulled on a poncho as I got my suitcase.

"Jessica, if you move quickly through the rain, you won't get soaked too badly," he said as he led me out of his ship. We scurried through the downpour toward one of the domes. The door to it slid open, and we were relieved from the rain.

But I was almost blinded by the room we'd entered, for it was incredibly white and shiny. The lights were bright, and seemed to reflect the room's designs.

Jango shook out his poncho, and grinned. "Well, this is Kamino. What do you think?"

"Well..." I smiled gently, "first I couldn't see through the rain, now I can barely see because it's so bright in here!" We both laughed as Jango took my cloak off.

"Jango? Are you back?" A gentle female voice emerged from the adjoining hallway.

My head shot up, and I frowned slightly. "Jango, who's that?"

He smiled, and said, "Ah, don't worry. That's just Taun We. She helps run things here." As he spoke, a tall, thin, white creature entered the room. She wore a simple dress and a band on the crown of her head. We made eye contact, and I sensed gentleness and fairness in her.

Jango went up to her, and gesturing to me, said, "Taun We, this is Jessica Yissin, the lady I told you about."

Taun We smiled gently at me, and bowed. "Miss Yissin, welcome to Tipoca City, Kamino. Has Jango told you about our progress?"

I bowed politely back, but was confused. "Progress?"

"Yes...shall I show her around, Jango?"

"We'll do it together."

I followed the two of them down the hall, which led to something that looked like a glossy factory. But instead of manufacturing goods, it seemed to manufacture humans. And they all looked like Jango.

Some were wearing red outfits and feeding themselves in what was apparently a mess hall. Others donned shiny white armor, and seemed to be undergoing training of sorts. In another area, children who could have passed for a very young Jango seemed to be studying something. The sights confused me, and I felt a little sick to my stomach.

"Well?" Taun We spoke up. "What do you think?"

I stammered, "I don't understand...what's all this for?"

Jango stepped forward, and said, "They're soldiers for the Republic. They're all clones of me."

"What?!"

"I know what you're thinking...but there seems to be growing tension in the Republic. I was chosen as template because of my fighting prowess."

"But...the Republic will not go into war easily. The Senate and the Jedi Council will not allow it too quickly."

"Look, Jessica...you know some things are going on that could start a war at any moment. Wouldn't you feel better with having fully-trained soldiers ready to go?"

"Maybe, but, Jango..." I drew him close to me, "you're mine. I don't like having _copies_ of you hanging around. It's weird."

"I'll always be yours, Jessica. But...there's someone else you need to meet. Taun We, if you'll excuse us?"

She smiled and nodded, and Jango led me to his room. He knocked on the door, and said, "Boba, are you up?"

The door opened, and there stood a young boy of about 10. He looked exactly like Jango at that age: his cheeks were soft and round, and his black, curly hair fell 'round his ears.

I stood gaping at him for a moment, and him back at me, then Jango said, "Jessica, meet Boba, my son."

"Son?!"

"Before you panic, he's a clone of me, but he's unaltered."

"Unaltered?"

"No genetic tampering, just a copy of me." He turned to Boba, "Son, this is Jessica. Remember I told you about her?"

He nodded shyly, "Yeah. Hi, Miss Jessica. Are you visiting?"

"Yes, I am, Boba." I looked at Jango, whose sheepish grin meant my look must have been fiercer than I intended. "I think I need to do a little..._investigating_ here, Boba."


	9. Chapter 9: Hold Me

"Well, _this_ was totally unexpected." I stormed into Jango's living quarters and slammed my suitcase down. I hated having important news piled on all at once.

He winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, my intent wasn't to shock you. You had to be told eventually."

I laid down on his bed, rolled over, and crossed my arms, sighing, "Do you know what _really_ upsets me about this, Jango?"

"My contribution to the prospect of war in the galaxy?"

"No...I'm upset because there's going to be copies of you, running around the galaxy."

"So?" He sat down next to me.

"That means other girls will come in touch with them. Other girls will...give themselves to copies of you. It's...weird and scary to me."

He stroked my arm gently, "But they're not me. And I'm _yours._ Did we not already agree to that? Or has this changed your mind?"

"No! I just...I need to be alone for a bit."

I sprung up before he could speak again and started walking around the cloning facility. _I just need a distraction from all of this_.

Boba was out in the hall, playing with a couple of toys. He got up as soon as he saw me. "Miss Yissin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Boba, I just want to be left alone for a bit."

He pouted, "I heard you and Dad fighting with each other."

I winced. I hated the thought of kids seeing their parents upset. "We weren't so much fighting as we were...well, I was venting a bit to your dad."

"About what? The clones?"

"Yeah...you see, Boba, I hate important things being piled onto me. It stresses me out and overloads my brain."

"Are you mad at Dad?"

"Only a little bit."

"Don't stay mad at him, please."

I smiled a bit. "Why not?"

"Well..." he put his toys down and look sincerely at me, "Dad always talks about you to me. He says you and I are the two best things that ever happened to him."

"Does he?" _He rarely talks like that to me. What he usually does say, Boba is far too young to hear._

"Yeah...you make him really happy." He smiled, and added, "And you seem real cool to me!"

"Do I, now?" I grinned and picked him up, trying to balance him on my hip, but he wiggled away.

"Hey, I'm too old for that baby stuff!"

"Nevertheless, you're too big!"

We both laughed a bit, and I heard the door slide open. I looked up, and Jango was smiling at us.

"Happier now?"

I nodded, "Yeah...Boba is one heckuva kid, Jango."

"You think so?"

"I know so." I hugged Boba gently.

Jango spoke up, "_Boba'ika, _it's time for you to go to bed."

Boba frowned, "So soon?"

"_Now._"

00000000

After Boba was asleep, Jango and I were cuddling on his bed. He was stroking my hair, and said, "You know...it was never my intent to upset you. I forgot how things can overwhelm you. I'm sorry."

I kissed his hand, "It's alright now. Now, I just want to sleep."

"Jessica..."

"Good night, Jango."


	10. Chapter 10: Changes

_**-4 months before the Battle of Geonosis-**_

"Why does your father even _need_ to hire bounty hunters?" Shaak Ti asked as she gratefully received a cup of caf from Jeen's tray.

I shrugged. "He says to keep those who work with him and take loans on their toes."

She blew on the steaming cup, and shook her head. "Your father is an embarrassment to businessmen everywhere. I am sorry for the harsh words, Jessica, but he is a bad influence on you. At least your mother wanted me around you."

She was right. Shaak Ti had been close to our family after saving my mother from a stalker, but I couldn't help but think, _if she thinks Father is a bad influence...I guess it's good she doesn't know about me and Jango._

"Well, I'm stuck here. I can't be a Jedi, and this is all I've known for the past 10 plus years, so it's all I have."

Master Ti frowned, and said, "I disagree, Jessica. You are quite strong in the Force. It's a crime to let your powers go to waste. You must find a way to utilize them."

Jeen scoffed, but spoke politely, "That's what _I've_ said. Maybe she'll listen to _you_, Master Ti."

I raised my eyebrows at her, but she was right. I knew things had to change.

000000

"So you're telling me you're staying here? That's it? You just decide to come live with me?" Jango's tone stung a bit, but his face remained neutral as I unloaded my suitcase in his apartment.

"Yes. I've worked things out with my folks. I hate not using my gifts, Jango."

"You won't be a Jedi with me."

"But think about it. You're already the best fighter I've ever met. I could learn how to hunt, then between my strength in the Force and combat skills with both lightsaber and blaster, we could be the best bounty hunting team in the history of the galaxy."

He smirked, "Please. You? Kill? You're a Jedi, you could never kill except in self-defense."

I scowled, "What are you saying, that I lack potential?"

"No, but I know how Jedi are."

"You seem to forget I'm no Jedi." Now I was in his face, looking him in the eye. "I make my own rules, Jango, even if we are together."

He smiled, and said as he put his hands around my waste, "That's more like it. I need to see a fighter in you."

"I can fight, Jango, I _will_ fight. I'll make you and Boba proud."

"That shouldn't be much of challenge for you. It already comes pretty easily." He drew me close and we kissed.

But I couldn't help but think, _I can only hope so._


	11. Chapter 11: Something

_**-3 months before AOTC-**_

"That was easy." I grinned as I exited _Slave I_.

Jango nodded. "I have to admit, for a former Jedi, you have a talent for this sort of thing. You took out the target quickly and without calling too much attention to us. I'm pleased, Jessica."

I smiled. "I love it when you say that."

When we returned to his apartment, Boba immediately pounced on us, babbling about some children's holovid he'd been watching earlier. Jango listened to him while I pulled out a box of sweets from my traveling bag.

_I'm so hungry. Lately, it's been getting worse._

I listened to Jango and Boba talk as I ate. The box was only half-full, so I finished it off. I was still hungry, so I got something out of the fridge. I ate that, and wondered if I should eat more.

Boba had gotten up to go get his toys when Jango spoke up. "Gosh, you're eating a ton."

"That was polite, thanks a lot."

"Aren't you concerned about your figure?"

I shrugged. "I am, but I can't help eating like this. I've been so hungry lately."

"Boba told me you've eaten almost all of the candy we have here. He's not too happy with that."

"Well, let's buy some more."

"We have better things to spend money on."

"Shut up!" I burst into tears.

Jango frowned. "What the-you never get emotional over little things like that."

He was right. "I'm sorry, Jango...I've been trying to hold back my emotions, too. Lately I've been tired and weepy. I don't know why, because taking bounties with you isn't that stressful, and I'm a happy girl."

"Something's not right."

I nodded. "I agree. But I'll look into it tomorrow. I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed early."

"Good night, cyar'ika."

"Good night, Jango."


End file.
